Why Is She Really The Ice Queen?
by CanonAntithesis
Summary: Attempts once again to answer this question. This is way, way dark. Serious Sharpay angst. Please read warning inside and abide by the rating. TroyPay, friendship. Penname changed from GimmeABeat to CanonAntithesis
1. Prologue: A Typical Night

Why Is She Really The Ice Queen?

Pairing: TroyPay, eventually

Warning: Contains semi-graphic descriptions of a non-consensual sexual relationship and attempts to handle them in a mature and realistic manner. This is not Disney's HSM, it's mine. Look at the rating. I DO NOT want your mama emailing me about what you're reading.

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise --- I don't own High School Musical. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of the Disney Corporation.

A/N: I got the idea for this from the bully character, Janice Avery, in Bridge to Terabithia. If you haven't seen the movie or read the book, so do immediately (but have a box of tissues handy).

Prologue

He is sweating heavily and his breath is coming in short rasps. If she had been watching his face, illuminated by the "Diva" star night-light on her wall, she would have seen that it was beet-red and his eyes were screwed shut in deep concentration.

She wasn't watching him. Her head was turned to the side and her own eyes were screwed shut, but in pain, not concentration. Sweat from his face was dripping down his nose and dropping onto her face, mixing with her own tears and soaking into her pillow.

His pace was quickening now and she knew it would be over soon. She learned that long ago. Then suddenly, he let out a deep groan and collapsed on top of her. He was big, heavy, from years of a bad diet and too much beer. She couldn't breath, but she knew better than to complain or even to move. He wouldn't hit her unless she moved or fought back. She learned that long ago, too. She stopped fighting back a long time ago.

After he caught his breath, he slowly ease himself out of her --- slowly, for his benefit, not hers. Then, he stood up, pick his robe up off the floor, where he dropped it earlier, and put it on.

She still hadn't moved. She was still flat on her back with her arms by her sides and her legs splayed opened slightly. Her eyes were still shut tightly. His sweat was starting to dry on her skin and she was feeling chilled, but she still hadn't moved. She knew the rules and she wasn't allowed to move yet.

He stepped back to the bed and spoke softly, "I love you so very much. You know that, don't you?"

He was waiting for a response and when you didn't get one quickly enough, he reached down and roughly grabbed her by the hair and jerked sharply. "I said, '_You know that, don't you?_'", he repeated with emphasis.

She opened her eyes fearfully and said in a quiet voice, "Yes, I know and I love you too, Daddy."

"Good girl", he said as he release her hair and gently patted her head. "Good night, Sharpay."

And he quietly walked to her door, unlocked it and left the room, closing the door behind him. Only then did she move. She rolled to her side, pulled herself into a tight, fetal position. She starts to slowly cry herself to sleep and she feels ashame to realize that she really does love her father.

End of Prologue

A/N: God, I'm shaking after writing this. This is really hard and disturbing and I'm the one making it up. This has definite potential to be a very long story. After all, I have to eventually get this poor, screwed up (unintentional pun) girl together with Troy.


	2. Chapter 1: The Next Day revised

**Why Is She Really The Ice Queen?**

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise --- I don't own High School Musical, the mouse does.

**Chapter 1: The Next Morning**

"Good morning, Ryan!", says Charles Evans in a cheerful voice as he waltzes into the spacious, modern kitchen. He moves directly to the coffee pot and proceeds to pour himself a cup. "How are you, son?"

"Fine Dad", Ryan replies as he sits at the counter eating his cereal. "I think I'm finally getting my flairs down on the horse. That's why I had to stay late last night. Coach Yuri worked with me til 11:30. Sorry I was so late, but it really helped a lot."

"Yuri, huh? You'd better be careful with that one, son. He's as queer as a three dollar bill."

"Dad, it's not like that at all. He's my coach; that's like my teacher."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't happen, son. I'd feel more comfortable if you changed coaches, maybe one of the women."

"Dad, you're over-reacting and besides, there aren't any qualified female coaches. Coach Yuri is the best men's gymnastics coach in the state."

"I'm just saying, be careful around him."

"I will Dad. I know you're only concerned because you care about me."

"Of course, I do; I'm your dad. It's my job to look out for you and your sister. By the way, where is she?"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay slowly approaches the kitchen door and listens to the voices from the other side.

"_Dad, you're over-reacting..."_, she can hear Ryan say in a frustrated tone.

Her father is the biggest homophobe out there. Poor Ryan... She knows Ryan isn't gay, but her dad is always hammering him about it.

"_... where's Sharpay?"_

_That's my cue. Looks like its show time_. Sharpay takes a final look in the mirror on the wall outside the door, checking that her make up is perfect and her puffy eyes have receded enough to be presentable. Her 'perfect daughter' mask slides flawlessly into place as she walks through the door.

"Good morning, Daddy, Ryan", Sharpay says in an animated voice. "How's everybody on this bright and sunny day?" _I should win an 'Oscar' just for living my own life_, she thinks to herself.

"Well, you're certainly in a good mood this morning, sis", Ryan points out.

"And why wouldn't I be? It's a beautiful day, auditions for the Autumnal Musicale are in four weeks and this time **we will not fail**. Right Ry?"

"Um, sure Shar, whatever you say", Ryan hesitantly says.

"Wonderful, princess, I'm sure you'll do great and I hate to put a damper on this happy mood, but you two do remember what this Sunday is, right?", Charles reminds them.

"Of course, Daddy, it'll be five years, won't it?", asks Ryan.

"Yeah", their dad sighs, "Five years since your mom died. Hey, but no need it get all maudlin. She wouldn't want that."

"No, she wouldn't", Sharpay says as she pours herself some orange juice.

"You're right, Dad", Ryan adds.

"So since this is the fifth anniversary, I thought we could do something special this year to remember her. We're all going to go stay at our cabin in Colorado this weekend. You know how your mother loved it. We'll leave Saturday morning, get there by noon, spend the day and come back Sunday morning."

"But Dad, my first gymnastics meet is on Saturday; I can't go. I can't miss it. I'm sorry."

"Well, don't worry about it Ryan. Sharpay and I will just have to make out on our own. Won't we, princess?"

"Sure, Daddy, we'll do fine", chirps Sharpay. _That manipulative bastard; he arranged this on purpose._

"Well, kiddos, I need to be off now. Got to go make a livin'", with that Charles grabs his briefcase and leaves through the door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay is whizzing dangerously in and out of traffic in their yellow Cooper Mini.

"Sharpay, slow down!", yells Ryan in a nervous voice, "What are you doing? Trying to get us killed?"

_Maybe that would solve all of my problems._ "Sorry, Ryan. I guess I'm just anxious to get to school early so we can practice our song."

"Ummm, Shar, about that... Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'mmm..."

"What's wrong, Ryan?"

_Just spit it out._ "I'm not going to be auditioning for the musicale this time. I _really _like gymnastics and now since I've made the team, I just don't have the time. The team practices sixteen hours a week, plus the private lessons I have and the meets... I just don't have time."

Sharpay can barely control herself. Play is all she has. It's her one escape from her life. And if Ryan won't be her partner, what chance does she have? She quickly pulls the car over the side of the road. What she does next shocks her as much as it shocks Ryan --- she reaches over with her right hand and slaps him as hard as she can.

"How can you do this to me?", she screams at her twin. "Ryan, you **know** how important play is to me and I can't do it without you." She then, suddenly and uncharacteristically, bursts into tears.

_Oh, God, what have I done? I know she's a little high strung, but this is ridiculous. _"Sharpay, calm down. You're the real talent between us anyway; you'll do fine without me."

"No, I won't. Ms. Darbus says we have to audition in pairs. I don't have anyone else. I don't want anyone else. I want you, Ryan. We _always_ work together."

Interpreting her sudden outburst (not to mention her hitting him) as selfishness on her part, Ryan overreacts.

"_We always work together _because I've always done whatever you want me to do. My whole life; I've always followed you around like a lap dog. Well, that's over now. I'm starting to live my own life now --- for me. Got it? So pull herself together and let's go to school."

She can't believe he just said that to her. She slowly gets out of the car and walks around to the passenger side. "You drive, Ry. It's your turn, anyway", she says in a quiet voice.

_She never let's me drive, even if it is 'our' car. 'If I'm in the car, I drive it' has always been her motto. Well, about time things changed around here._

Ryan scoots over to the driver's seat, Sharpay sits down quietly and Ryan pulls off.

_I never realized what I was doing to him. He's right; I always force him to do plays. But play and Ryan are the only things I can ever control in my life, since Mom died and Daddy... _She couldn't go _there_. That's the only way she stayed sane was to compartmentalize her emotions. What happens with Daddy never enters her thoughts when she's away from it. _ The way he treats her. The way he hurts her. The way he threatens to do the same to Ryan, if anyone finds out. __**STOP IT! **__Stop thinking about this! It's only going to make everything worse and it doesn't help with what's happening with Ryan, anyway._

Feeling a new sense of empowerment, Ryan pulls the car into their standard parking spot and leaps from the car.

"I'll catch you in homeroom, kay? And Sharpay? Try to pull yourself together. Remember the world doesn't revolve around you anymore." With that, Ryan strolls off towards the school leaving his sister to enter the school alone, for the first time ever in their thirteen years of public school.

TBC

A/N 1: "Autumnal Musicale" -- I thought it sounded more snooty than Fall or Autumn and it sounded like something Ms. Darbus would say.

A/N 2: Sorry that I'm making Ryan out to be such a bad guy, but I need to isolate Sharpay for this plot to work, so Ryan's got to go. Besides she's got way bigger problems in her life than whether or not she makes the play or not.

A/N 3: "thirteen years of public school" -- they're in 12th grade plus Kindergarten equals 13.


	3. Chapter 2: School Day Alone revised

**Why Is She Really The Ice Queen?**

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise --- I don't own High School Musical, the mouse does.

**Chapter 2: School Day**

Sharpay pulls down the visor mirror and methodically repairs any damage her crying jag has caused to her make-up. When she is satisfied with the results, she slowly composes herself and gets out of the car. She straightens her tailored silk pants and tucks in her blouse which had come untucked when she switched seats in the car. She slowly picks up her purse and her bright pink backpack and shuts the car door. Then, an amazing transformation occurs. She slowly rolls her slumped shoulders up and uncurls her spine until she is standing ramrod straight. Her face loses its strickened look as she slips on another mask --- the Ice Queen mask, this time. The Ice Queen mask is impenetrable and can protect her from anything the outside world has to dish out.

She hits the front doors of school with confidence, just like every morning. Except this morning there is no Ryan. Deciding not to think about that, she is pleased that the crowd of students still automatically parts for her and some of the freshmen even seems to run in fear.

Sitting in homeroom, Sharpay decides to ignore Ryan and it seems like he has made the same decision. Instead, she decides speaks to Kelsi about the upcoming musical.

"Hi, Kelsi! I must say that is a very attractive bowler you're wearing today", Sharpay says with syrupy sweetness. _ Oh, God. This had better be worth it; I think I'm making myself ill._

Her plan is to find out surreptitiously if there are any unpaired guys who want to try out for the musicale, but have no partners.

"Um ... thanks, Sharpay", Kelsi replies nervously. "It's new. My first bowler got crushed during our big celebration in the gym, back in January."

Trying not to look bored to death, Sharpay continues, "Oh, that's a real shame about your old hat. Those must be really difficult to find."

"Yeah, you're right; they are." Kelsi is still suspicious, but she's starting to relax a little.

"Hey, I was wondering ... ", she starts and then, deliberately pauses for effect, "but no, I can't ask you that."

"What?" Kelsi's curiosity is getting the better of her.

"Well ... I was wondering if you knew of any guys who don't have partners for the auditions."

"Oh, as a matter of fact ... but wait a minute. Why are you asking? You always work with Ryan."

"Actually, Ryan has decided to take a break this time", and then she quickly adds, "but I'm sure he'll be back for the winter play."

"Oh ... well, Troy tolds me he would like to audition, but Gabriella has a heavy classload this year. She's taking every AP class possible. She's concentrating on classwork this year and doesn't want to. Since basketball season doesn't start until December, Troy has time to spare; he just doesn't have a partner."

"Troy Bolton, uh?" _This might work; all I need to do is convince him to work with me. Who wouldn't want to do that? _ Can Sharpay approach Troy about auditioning together? No way! Despite how the school came together in the Winter musicale last year, she knows he still holds a grudge against her and Ryan for manipulating the call back times. She never even felt guilty about that. After all, play is her life. What do these usurpers to her throne think they are doing? They have a life. They have other interests. Troy has basketball; Gabriella has the scholastic decathlon team. What does she have? Sharpay has only Ryan and play. And now she doesn't even have Ryan.

"Well, yeah. Hey, you aren't thinking of ...", Kelsi starts to reply, but before she can finish, the bell rings and Mrs. Richardson enters the room.

Mrs. Richardson is their senior homeroom teacher. It seems like all their homeroom teachers have their little quirks. With Mrs. Darbus it was cell phones. With Mrs. Richardson it's chewing gum. She lectures them every day about the evils of gum. 'Like cows chewing the cud' she says and if she catches you with gum in your mouth, she makes you serve detention by scraping old gum off the bottoms of the desks.

The bell rings for first period and Sharpay starts to plan her scheme for convincing Troy to work with her. First period is American History with Mr. Link that she shares with Troy and Ryan. Maybe she'll get a chance to talk to him about the auditions.

A/N 1: They're seniors now, so they don't have Mrs. Darbus for homeroom anymore. In my school, homeroom was determined by alphabetical order, so I was in homeroom with the same people from sixth grade through twelfth grade. So I guess we just pretend that they alphabetize by first name: Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Troy --- or not.

A/N 2: I actually had Mrs. Richardson, but I changed her name. Seriously, the whole 'cows chewing the cud' was real. Scraping the gum is made just to add dimension to the story.


	4. Chapter 3: The History Partner revised

_Why Is She Really The Ice Queen?_

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise --- I don't own High School Musical, the mouse does.

_Chapter 4: The History Partner_

Sharpay's luck has finally turned around with Mr. Link's announcement of a new history project.

"Alright class, settle down. I know it's Friday and you're ready to start the weekend, but we still have a whole class day to get through first. So without further ado, I have a really exciting project to discuss with you today. In the real world and to some extent in college, you aren't expected to work alone. Therefore, today I am assigning a partners history project. I will assign the partners and you will choose your project, randomly, out of this jar", Mr. Link announces as he indicates a large jar filled with pieces of white paper.

"This can be a great learning experience: both the knowledge you will gain from the subject material and what you learn from working with another student. The details of the project are in the handout coming around now, but these are the highlights: research paper, no less than ten typed, double-spaced pages, a poster with interesting highlights from your paper, and a presentation of the topic to the class. The final project is due in three weeks. Right, so let's see who is working with whom."

He spends the next thirty minutes announcing partners and then the partners picking a topic from his jar. Finally, every name in the class had been called except Troy's and Sparpay's. _Oh, what luck! If we work together on this project, I'll have time to convince him to try out with me for the play, _thinks Sharpay. _Oh, what luck_, Troy thinks sarcastically, _I get stuck with the Ice Queen. Woe is me._

"And finally, Sharpay Evans will be paired with Troy Bolton. Sharpay, please come up to choose a topic."

Sharpay confidently approaches the front of the class and quickly picks a piece of paper from the jar.

"Code Talkers", she announces, and then turning to the teacher, asks, "What in the world are _Code Talkers,_ Mr. Link?"

"Well now, seems to me like that's something you and Mr. Bolton need to determine for yourselves."

Sharpay looks up and meets Troy's eyes for the first time. He shrugs and gives her a '_don't ask me_' look. This is going to be a long project.

HSMSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Later at lunch Troy and the gang are sitting together discussing their various projects.

"Well, we got 'Underground Railroad'", says Kelsi, indicating her and Ryan, who is her partner. "That'll be a piece of cake." Ryan nods his head in agreement. Ryan has been sitting with them since the end of the last school year and has grown especially close to Kelsi.

Chad says, "Yeah, I lucked out too. Jason and me got 'Jesse Owens in the 1936 Olympics'. I've always been a big fan of Jesse Owens. In fact, I did a paper on him in middle school."

Just then, Gabriella and Taylor walk up with their lunch trays. They are late because they are coming from their AP Chemistry class which in the science wing on the far side of the school.

"Hey guys, what's up?", chirps Taylor.

"We're just talking about our new assignment in Mr. Link's class", Chad says as he stands to give Taylor a peck on the cheek. They started dating over the summer. Taylor has definitely had a positive influence on Chad as he now seems to be a much more serious student.

"Oh, what did you get, Troy?", asks Gabriella as she sits down next to him. They have also started seeing each other, albeit casually.

"Well, it's a _partners project_ and I got stuck with Sharpay and '_Code Talkers_'. Whatever that is?", laments Troy.

"Ooooo, _Code Talkers_? That's so interesting. I read all about them after I saw the movie", Gabriella says excitedly. "I mean it was just so cool how the Japanese tried and tried to break the code when there really wasn't any code to break. Right?"

"Oh yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I find that whole subject fascinating. I mean the Nazis had the Enigma machine, so the Japanese thought we were using something along those lines when in reality, it was just these Native American Navajos speaking in their own language. And to think, they did it all without microprocessors", Taylor replies, thoroughly enjoying the discussion.

"I've always loved studying about encryption, in fact, I plan on concentrating on that subject in college next year", Gabriella announces proudly.

Troy isn't following this conversation at all. They lost him right after Gabriella said 'movie'. _Wait, did she say movie?_

"Wait, Gabi, did you say _movie_? There's a movie about this?", Troy says. Things are looking up.

"Yeah, of course, it was out about four or five years ago. My family owns the DVD, if you want to borrow it."

"Oh, I love this woman", Troy exclaims as he reaches over to give Gabriella a hug.

"It's no big deal. So, you're working with Sharpay, that should be fun", Gabriella says sarcastically. And then, to Ryan, she says, "No offense, Ryan."

"None, taken. She's been acting really squirrelly lately. We're sort of on the outs, right now", Ryan states.

"Uh oh", Troy says, "speak of the devil..."

Just then, Sharpay walks up with her lunch tray and stops a few feet from the table.

"Hi, Troy", she says shyly, "I was wondering if I could join you guys for lunch and we could talk about the project", she finishes being careful to stay focused on Troy and to not look at Ryan.

"Oh well ... sure, have a seat", he says, indicating the space to the left of him. Gabriella is sitting on his right.

"Actually, Gabi has just given us a great start to this whole thing. Did you know there was a movie about Code Talkers? Well, Gabi is going to lend it to us. I was wondering if I could bring it over to your house this weekend and we could watch it together?"

"My house?", Sharpay says in a slightly panicked voice.

"Oh, Dad and Sharpay won't be there this weekend. They're going up to Colorado; we have a cabin in Durango. Right, Sharpay?", offers Ryan.

"Uh, right, but we'll be back on Sunday afternoon. Couldn't I just come over to your house, instead?", Sharpay asks, thinking that will get her out of her house and away from her dad.

"Yeah, normally, you could, but our DVD player is broken, so I was hoping we could use yours."

"Oh, that wouldn't be a prob, right Shar. Dad's got this state-of-the-art home theater system", Ryan offers, again. He doesn't understand what her problem is; but since it seems to bother her that Troy wants to come over to their house, he decides to be a jerk and really push the subject. After all, she put him in this weird mood, anyway.

"Well, I suppose", Sharpay says hesitantly, "we'll probably be back after lunch time, so maybe you could come over around two o'clock?"

"Okay, two o'clock it is and I'll bring the popcorn", confirms Troy.

HSMSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Early Saturday morning in the Evans house is awkward. Sharpay is barely speaking to Ryan._ Well, at least, she's not yelling at me_, Ryan thinks, _but she sure seems to be overreacting to this whole thing._

Sharpay is having similar thoughts. _I guess I'm overreacting to this whole thing. I know I can get Troy to audition with me. I just need to get alone with him. _What is really bothering her now and causing her to be so uncharacteristically quiet is the upcoming weekend with Dad. _Dad_... she'd never been completely alone with him for so long and she is scared out of her wits. It's all she can do to finish her juice without trembling. Food is out of the question. Her stomach feels so queasy; she's sure she'll throw up if she eats anything.

Charles Evans enters the kitchen with a smile on his pudgy face. _This is going to be a marvelous weekend_, he thinks.

"Well, kids, is everyone ready to go? Ryan, you all set for your gymnastics trip?"

"Yeah, Dad, the team van is coming to pick me up in about five minutes. I'm pretty psyched about it."

"Well, good luck son and I'm sorry I can't be there, but I know you'll do great."

Just then, a horn honks from outside.

"That's my ride; got to go", Ryan says as he jumps up, grabs his bag, and heads for the door.

"Um, Ryan? Wait up, Okay? I need to talk to you", Sharpay shouts as she catches up with him just outside.

"Sure, Shar, what's up?", Ryan asks, cautiously. He still doesn't know where he stands with her.

"Um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday and I hope you can forgive me. I was out-of-line. If gymnastics is what makes you happy, then I think you should definitely go for it. I've just got some other things going on right now and then when you say what you did... well, I overreacted and I'm sorry", she finishes and stands nervously staring at the ground waiting for his reaction.

"Oh, Shar, I'm sorry too. I acted like a real jerk yesterday and I shouldn't have. Let's forget it ever happened. Okay?", Ryan says as he envelopes her a big hug.

Sharpay, can't help it, she starts crying when Ryan hugs her and she quickly returns the hug.

The loud honk of the van horn interrupts them and Ryan excuses himself and leaves to jump on the van.

"Wow, you've got some more hot girlfriend there, Ryan", observes one of the guys on the team as Ryan takes a seat beside him.

"What? Ewww, man, that's my sister. You've got a really sick mind, Joe."

HSMSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay waves goodbye to the van until it is out of sight. She is stalling before she has to go back into the house, but she has waited as long as she can. She slowly opens the door and enters.

"Oh, there you are, princess. You ready to go? I've got everything loaded in the car. We can stop for lunch and then be in Durango by three. I've got enough supplies packed for dinner tonight, so we don't have to go back out. It'll be a nice, quiet evening --- just the two of us."

Sharpay is sure at that point that if she had eaten anything for breakfast, she would definitely be throwing up after hearing this.

TBC

A/N 1: The Code Talkers: A Secret Code of Honor was released in 2003 and starred Nicholas Cage. I've never seen, but I thought it looked interested.

A/N 2: Although it's very minor in this story, I just love Kelsi and Ryan together.

A/N 3: If you've read my other fic, Castaways, you know I'm quite anal when it comes to details. So know this --- their cabin is supposed to be near Durango, CO which is about 4 hours from Albuquerque. It's amazing what you can find out on the internet.


	5. Chapter 4: Colorado

**Why Is She Really The Ice Queen?**

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise --- I don't own High School Musical, the mouse does.

**Chapter 5: Colorado**

A/N: I've updated and revised chapters 2-4, please take the time to read them again. You'll probably need to reread them anyway since it's been so long since I've updated. And read my notes at the end. Thanks.

As he pulls the ruby red Porsche Boxster S into the small diner, Charles Evans turns off the engine and leans over to his daughter.

"Sharpay, I just wanted to talk to you before we go in", he murmurs as he twirls a lock of her long, blond hair around his finger.

"Sssure, Daddy", Sharpay stutters as she keeps her eyes firmly planted on the floor of the car.

"This is our weekend, Princess. And I really want to make it special. Soooo", he says as he continues to twirl her golden locks, "just for this weekend, I'd like for you to call me, Charlie."

She looks up at him with wide eyes. "Cccharlie?"

"Yes Sharpay. This weekend there's no Daddy and Princess, it's just Charlie and Sharpay. Understand?", he says in a deep husky, seductive voice.

"But?..."

His attitude changes immediately and where he was previously gently caressing her hair, he now yanks on it harshly as he hisses, "I asked you if you understood me, Sharpay."

"Yyess, Da...", he yanks harder and she immediately corrects herself, "Cccharlie. I understand."

"Good", he says with a self-satisfied smirk.

Then, before she realizes what's happening, he grabs the back of Sharpay's head and pulls her over for a rough kiss. She is slow to react and he quickly plunges his tongue deeply into her mouth almost gagging her.

Inside the diner, two waitresses are watching the events play out in the little convertible sports car.

"Hmmm, mmmm", says the taller of the two, a thin red-headed woman in her mid-forties.

"Ain't that disgusting? These older guys with their little honeys just make me sick", comments the other one. She is shorter and heavy-set with steel gray hair.

"You said it, Sherry. And get a load of that car. If that don't scream _mid-life crisis_, I don't know what does."

"Shhh, here they come now", Sherry says as _Charlie and Sharpay_ walk through the door.

The diner is shaped like large rectangle with about fifteen booths situated up against the front windows on one side and a counter which faces the kitchen on the other. It is nearly deserted with only a few 'regulars' sitting at the counter and an older retired couple sitting in the smoking section at the far end of the restaurant near the bathrooms.

Charles chooses a booth near the front so he can show off his _date_. Sharpay slides into booth and is shocked when he slides in next to her rather than sitting on the bench opposite. He presses his knee up against hers and reaches his hand down to rest it on her bare knee. She is clad in a low-slung mini-skirt and crop top that he insisted she wear. Despite herself, she jumps when he touches her.

Misinterpreting her reaction, he says with a smirk, "A little anxious, are we?"

Sharpay doesn't reply and instead, picks up the menu and pretends to study it.

The gray haired waitress walks up with a pad in her hand. "You decided what you want?", she asks in a rough, unfriendly voice.

"Yep", Charles replies as he holds the menu in one hand while his other never leaves Sharpay's knee. "I'm ready. How 'bout you, honey?"

Sharpay jerks her head up and whispers to the waitress, "I'm not very hungry. Could I just have a diet soda?"

"Nonsense, you'll need your strength ... for later", Charles says as he waggles his eyebrows. Then, he turns to the waitress and says, "She'll have a cheeseburger and fries and I'll have a T-bone, rare, with onion rings and a beer. I'm gonna need my strength too."

Sharpay is mortified. She looks up at the waitress just in time to see the old woman's disapproving scowl before she stomps off to the kitchen to place the order. Sharpay quickly redirects her gaze to the tabletop.

Charles looks over at Sharpay and sighs. Then, he leans over, close to her ear, and whispers to her, "You need to relax a little, Sharpay. You'd think you're not enjoying this."

She just stares blankly at the table, refusing to look at him.

"I said _relax_", he repeats with more force to his words and he tightens his grasp on her knee to an almost vise-like grip.

Sharpay forces herself to take deep a breath to try and relax, but her exhale just comes out as a shaky rasp. Charlie doesn't seem to notice.

"That's my girl", he continues to whisper in her ear, "This weekend is going to be all about you, Sharpay. I'm going to make it feel so good for you." He flicks out his tongue and runs it around the outer shell of her ear.

Sharpay closes her eyes to try and shut him out, but it doesn't work. She starts to visibly shake now and her breathing is becoming faster and faster. Once again, Charles misunderstands her reaction and thinks she is succumbing to his ministrations.

Before anything further can happen, a loud bang reverberates off the table and Sharpay snaps her eyes open to find the waitress has slammed the plates down and is currently shooting darts with her eyes, straight at Sharpay.

"Here's your food!", and she stalks off before they can even react.

"Well! Doesn't this look good? I just love this little hole in the wall places like this; they always have great food." Looking over at Sharpay, he finally lifts his hand from her knee so he can cut his steak. "Go on, eat up, honey", he says, cheerfully.

Sharpay picks up her burger with trembling hands and makes a half-hearted attempt to eat.

Charles pushes his empty plate away with much ceremony and he announces, "Mmmm, that was wonderful." He looks over a Sharpay's barely touched plate and frowns. "You really do need to eat more, Sharpay. Hey, I need to make a stop in the restroom before we leave. I'll be right back."

He heaves himself out of the booth and lumbers towards the bathrooms at the far end of the diner. Thirty seconds after he leaves, Sherry walks up with the check and places it on the table.

Sharpay looks up at her and says, "My d..., He'll be right back."

The waitress starts to walk away, but suddenly stops and turns back to Sharpay.

"I just wanted to let you know what you're doing is disgusting. You may think you're on easy street with a rich sugar-daddy boyfriend who drives you around in ritzy sport cars and buys you expensive designer clothes, but you're wrong. I've seen men like him before. He likes 'em young; hell girl, he's old enough to be your father. But, mark my words, in a few years, you'll be the one who's too old for him and he'll dump you for someone even younger."

Sharpay grows pale and her vision starts to get blurry when she hears what this woman thinks of her. Suddenly, the two bites of burger that she actually managed to swallow are threatening to come right back up.

"I...I'm sorry ...", she mumbles as she jumps up from the seat. "I'm think gonna be sick." With that, she runs off towards the restrooms.

"The guilt must not be settling well on her stomach", comments the red-headed waitress as she walks up next to her friend.

"Serves her right", says Sherry disdainfully.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Charles unlocks the door and opens it for Sharpay to enter their cabin.

"I hope you're feeling better, Sharpay", he says with genuine concern.

After her emptied the merger contents of her stomach in the diner's bathroom stall, Charles felt truly bad and slightly worried ... but he didn't want to think about _that_ right now. He just wanted her healthy enough for the night's activities.

"I called the caretaker and he had the place cleaned for us. It should look just like you remember it", he continues as they both walk into the large great room.

It's a rustic cabin with log walls and a rough wooden floor. Sharpay, who is still pale and a little queasy from her earlier illness, looks around the room with fonder remembrance. They haven't been there since her mother died, well actually, since her mother first became ill. It's been almost six years and absolutely nothing has changed. Sharpay slowly walks around the big room letting all the good memories flow through her. She picks up a picture from the mantle; it's the whole family together and Ryan and Sharpay appear to be around five or six years old. They are all wearing bucket hats and the twins are proudly holding up a line of about a dozen fish; actually, their dad was helping them hold it up. Something wet hits the frame and only then does Sharpay realize she's crying. Those were good times; they were a happy family then. That was years before ...

Charles walks up behind her and places one hand on her shoulder as he gently removes the pictures from her hands and places it back on the mantel. Then, he leans into her and whispers in her ear, "This weekend is going to be so wonderful. No one else around ... no need to hide our feelings for each other."

He slowly trails his hand down her shoulder. If he notices how she shutters when he touches her, he doesn't react to it.

"Come on Sharpay, let's go to bed."

TBC

A/N: I started feeling guilty about not updating any of my older fics and I get more requests for updates on this really sick story than on anything else ... so you ask for it you got it. If you think this chapter was bad wait til the next chapter.

Oh and I've revised chapters 2-4, so please read them again.


	6. Chapter 5: DaddyDaughter Bonding Time

**Why Is She Really The Ice Queen?**

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise --- I don't own High School Musical, the mouse does.

Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content and it's sick. The faint of heart and weak of stomach should take notice.

**Chapter 5: Daddy/Daughter Bonding Time **

Sharpay slowly opens her eyes. She tries to move but _Charlie_ is spooned up behind her and his arm is holding her possessively with his hand cupping her left breast. She can tell by his rhythmic breathing that he is still asleep. Feelings of shame immediately surface and tears start to silently slide down her face. He never really cared anything about Sharpay; it was all him --- his pleasure, his fulfillment. Only twice since this whole sick relationship started had he done anything different than just take what he wanted. Last night was the second time. The first time he wanted it 'to be good for her' was last year when she turned sixteen. That sick bastard said it was his special present for her sweet sixteen birthday.

_"Daddy, please. Don't do this...", Sharpay whimpers quietly._

_She is naked and tied spread-eagle on her own bed. Ryan is sleeping over at a friend's house so they're completely alone in the house. _

_"Don't be silly, Sharpay. I want you to feel as good as I do. I want you to know what it feels like to be pleasured by a real man."_

_Charles Evans is standing at the bottom of the bed and admiring his handiwork. She is tied securely to the four bedposts with strong rope. He has already stripped off his own clothing and he steps closer to the bed and starts to gently caress her ankle. She flinches and tries to move away from him, but she can only move a couple of inches in either direction. Charles roughly grabs her leg to hold it still._

_"I __**want **__to make this special for you, Sharpay. Stop fighting me or you'll regret it", he hisses as he climbs up the bed towards her center. He evilly flicks out his tongue and caresses her nub, sending shards of electricity shooting through her bundle of nerves. _

_"Don't ... I don't want this, Daddy. Please...", Sharpay implores her father._

_He reacts instantly and grabs her with both hands on either side of her hips and clamps down on her so tightly that his fingernails leave little half-moon shapes in her skin. _

_"Listen to me very carefully, Sharpay. I want to make this good for you; but if you keep fighting me, I'll make it bad ... very bad. So just lay there and enjoy it!"_

_He goes right back to his ministrations. After a few minutes and to Sharpay's eternal shame her hips lift slightly in respond to what his tongue is doing to her._

_"That's it, baby. Just let go. Let's see if you're ready for more", he comments as he inserts a finger into her. "Oooh, you're so wet, Sharpay. You know that? You're wet for your daddy; you're just a little whore, aren't you?"_

_Sharpay's eyes are screwed shut and her face is turned away from him. She is trying so very hard to distance herself from all of this and just go somewhere safe. Unfortunately, she chooses this moment to moan loudly and this only encourages him to continue, so he adds a second finger._

_"Oh, yeah. You like it when I finger-fuck you, don't you?"_

_He plunges his mouth back down to her wet center and starts to lick in earnest. Sharpay doesn't even know where she is anymore. She's floating on a wave of sensuous lust and she's quickly reaching her peak. _

_Charles can feel her starting to tighten around his fingers and he's getting ready. What happens next will be wonderful for both of them. He's been planning it all along. She lets out a low moan and her inner walls start to flutter. Without hesitating he quickly pulls out his fingers and moves up her body to roughly push himself into her. _

_Sharpay's fantasy world crashes instantly and her eyes fly open to see her father pumping anxiously into her. __**Oh God**__... She can't stop her body now; she's too far gone and when he reaches his hand down between them to give her a quick rub, she keens out in pleasure and shame as her body continues to milk him. With the tight pressure she's exerting and the way she is pulsing around him, it only takes a few long strokes before he too joins her in orgasm._

_They are both breathing heavily and he flops over onto his back to try and catch his breath. He looks over at his only daughter and a truly irreverent thought crosses his mind. __**God, I wish she'd been identical twins. Two Sharpays...wouldn't that be heaven?**_

_"Now wasn't that better than all that pain you normally put yourself through?"_

_Her head is turned away from him and she refuses to respond. Sharpay has never hated her father more than she does right then._

She is brought back to the present when his breathing changes and he tightens his hold on her. This is the first time her father has ever stayed with her all night and she wasn't able to go to her safe place at all with him here all night. She slowly becomes aware of something moving and pressing up against her lower back. She, of course, realizes immediately what it is. Sharpay thinks back bitterly to when she was thirteen and her father ushered her into the world of adulthood only six months after her mother died. When all the other girls her age were talking about first kisses, Sharpay just kept her mouth shut. What was she supposed to say ... that she was trying to decide between the traditional birth control pill or the new patch that she received via the mail from a Canadian pharmacy? Instead she just slowly distanced herself from everyone and became what she is today --- the Ice Bitch.

Just thinking about her life is making her start to feel sick again. Suddenly, Charlie pulls her up tight against him and grinds himself into her backside. The queasiness that was just starting now hits her full blast.

"Stop! Please Daddy, let me go. I'm gonna be sick!"

With that, she manages to pull away from him and bolts for the bathroom.

"Damn, this may be more serious than a stomach bug", Charles grumbles as he rises to start dressing.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"How are you feeling now, Sharpay?", Charles asks as they approach the outskirts of Albuquerque.

"Much better, Da... I mean Charlie", she replies truthfully.

"Don't call me that anymore!", Charles hisses, "Our weekend is over, Princess."

"I...I'm sorry." _God, I'm so pitiful in front of him. Why can't I just tell him what I think?_

After Sharpay finished throwing up, Charles had a change of heart and decided to come back home early. As they take the exit off the interstate, Charles pulls into a local drug store. He turns to Sharpay.

"Stay here. I need to get something. I'll be right back."

Sharpay breathes a small sigh of relief. At least she's alone. She starts to laugh bitterly. It's funny, she wishes she really was Sharpay Evan, Ice Queen. Maybe then, she could fight back. Maybe then, she could just get out of this car and run away --- never come back. Unfortunately, that's not really who she is and she knows she won't run. She'll just sit here like a good girl and wait until he comes back. She wipes away an angry tear just as he gets back in the car.

"Okay Princess, I'm all set. How 'bout we hit a drive-through on the way home. I could do with a grease burger and fries." Sharpay doesn't respond; she just turns her head towards the door and stares out the window.

Once they get home Charles puts down the bags with the hamburgers and the bag from the drug store and sits down to eat.

"Come on, Sharpay. I know you must be hungry. You haven't eaten hardly anything since we left."

He's right; she is hungry, so she reluctantly sits down and starts to eat, concentrating only on her food and not her bastard of a father sitting across from her.

Charles finishes first and reaches over to retrieve the drug store bag.

"Sharpay, I brought something for you", he starts seriously.

She looks up at him quickly --- thinking the worst. He'd bought her little gifts before, usually slutty undergarments that he forced her to wear. However, looking from her father to the bag, she's confused. What could he have possibly bought her at the drug store?

"Look, I don't know if I'm overreacting or what, but I thought it would be better to be on the safe side", Charles says nervously. This has Sharpay worried more than anything else because he is never nervous.

He pulls a long thin rectangular box out of the bag and hands it to her. "The instructions are pretty clear."

Sharpay's whole body is shaking as she stares at the box ... the cheerfully colored powder blue box containing the early pregnancy test.

TBC

Okay, my faithful readers... I'm really nervous about this one. It grossed _me_ out. Did I go too far?

Thank goodness, none of you actually know me. I'd be horribly embarrassed to show my face in public.

I discussed the general plot of this story with a friend of mine and she said to make sure that I pointed out that just because the girl enjoys it that it's still abuse and that I should make sure to state that in the story. This is how my sick interpretation of that statement played out.


	7. Chapter 6: Study Date

**Why Is She Really The Ice Queen?**

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise --- I don't own High School Musical, the mouse does.

Warning: Lots of naughty language in this one. Who knew Sharpay had such a potty mouth.

And we finally get some TroyPay moments.

**Chapter 6: Study Date**

As Troy slowly walks up the long brick driveway of the Evans house, he rechecks his watch for the third time. He's a little early; it's 12:30 p.m. and he's not supposed to be here until one, but he decided it makes more sense for his parents to just drop him off there after church then to go home and drive back over. Hopefully, Sharpay, or more likely, Ryan, will give him a ride home later. He walks toward the front of the house holding the DVD in his left hand and dribbling his ever-present basketball in his right. He stops dribbling when he hears voices coming from the back, so he makes a detour and follows the sound. Troy isn't trying to pry, but the windows are open so he can't help but hear the argument coming from inside the house. He slowly approaches the back door, but doesn't knock. Instead, he just stands quietly and listens.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"You stupid bitch! How could you let this happen!? It was your responsibility, Sharpay", Charles Evans yells at his daughter.

He has her pinned up against the wall in the kitchen. She is still holding the white plastic stick in her hand with the solid blue line running across its little window.

"I...I'm sorry, Daddy", Sharpay whispers.

"I bought you the goddamn birth control patch, Sharpay! Didn't you use it?", he screams straight in her face.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_Birth control?_, thinks Troy, _Holy crap! I didn't even know she had a boyfriend. Well, Zeke seemed like he liked her last year, but birth control? Wow!_ Troy quickly ducks down under the window so he can't be seen.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Of course Daddy, see", she whimpers as she lifts up her shirt to show him the patch on her stomach, "I always change them when I'm suppose to; I swear."

"Well, _you_ must have done something _wrong_!", he shouts as he shoves her one last time before stepping back and running a shaky hand through his hair. "A baby! For God's sake, Sharpay, this could ruin us."

Taking a deep calming breath, Charles continues, "Okay, listen closely, Sharpay. I'm going out of town tomorrow on business. I'll be back Thursday night. You ... Will ... Have ... This ... Taken ... Care ... Of ... Before ... I ... Get ... Back! Understand?"

"Taken care of?", she whispers.

"An abortion, Sharpay. Get rid of it ... this week. It's your responsibility, so take care of it."

"By myself?", she questions in a pitifully small voice, "I have to go by myself?"

"Of course, by yourself, Sharpay, because you sure as hell better not tell anyone."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_A baby? Holy Sh...! She's pregnant? Wow!_

Troy is totally blown away when he hears this. He's so taken aback by what he heard that he's not paying attention to what he's doing and his hand accidentally bumps the flower pot sitting on the porch that he is crouched beside. It hits the brick patio with a loud crash.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Charles' head whips around toward the kitchen door.

"What was that noise?"

He walks quickly over to the door and jerks it open.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy jumps up and runs as fast as he can around the corner of the house. For once in his life, he's actually grateful for all the wind sprints his dad made him run. However, just as he rounds the corner, he realizes he left his basketball next to the broken pot. He stops short. It's his special game ball from the championship game last season. The whole team signed it for him, so it won't be too difficult to trace it. He slowly turns around and walks back into the lion's den.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Charles looks down at the broken flower pot in confusion, then he sees the basketball lying next to it. He reaches down to pick it up just as he hears someone coming around the corner.

"This yours?", he offers, referring to the basketball in his hands.

"Um, yes sir. Sorry about the flowers... guess the ball got away from me", Troy explains sheepishly.

Thinking the boy has just walked up, Charles says graciously, "Don't worry about it, son." Then, recognization suddenly hits him and he exclaims with a smile, "Hey, aren't you Troy Bolton, captain of the East High basketball team?"

"Um, yeah, ... I mean, yes sir, I am."

Charles smiles and offers him his hand, "I'm Charles Evans. That was quite a season you guys had last year."

"Thank you, sir", Troy replies as he shakes his hand.

"Think you'll be able to match it this year?"

"Well, we'll certainly do our best, sir. Um, I'm here to see Sharpay, sir."

"Ohhh? I hope your intentions are honorable", he says with a chuckle.

"What?", Troy asks in confusion. "Oh! No, no, it's nothing like that. We're working on a history project together. I'm supposed to meet her at one." _I, sure as heck, don't want Sharpay's dad to think I'm daddy,_ Troy thinks.

"Well, in that case, you'd better come right on in", Charles says as he ushers him into the kitchen. "But I think we'll leave the basketball outside just in case it gets away from you again", he says with a smile as he drops the ball outside the door.

Sharpay is nervously leaning on the counter, having obviously overheard their entire conversation.

"Oh, there you are, Sharpay. Troy's here for your little study date", Mr. Evans says cheerfully.

Sharpay instantly undergoes her Ice Queen transformation and replies in a steely voice, "You're early, Bolton. Where's the DVD?"

"Um, right here", he replies while holding out the case which she immediately snatches from his hand.

"Oh, Princess? I need to go down to the office to get ready for my trip tomorrow. I hope I can trust you two to behave", Charles says light heartedly, but the threat is in his eyes. And Sharpay understands to not talk about her situation.

"Of course, Daddy", Sharpay chirps in response. "We're going to watch a movie about code talkers, that's our project subject. Troy should be out of here by 3:30, at the latest. Right, Troy?"

"Uhh, yeah. Sounds about right", Troy replies. He is genuinely confused with this bi-polar family he's observing.

"Maybe we could even fast-forward through the boring parts", Sharpay suggests and she turns to leave the room.

"Wait, Princess, aren't you going to get your young man, here, some popcorn and soda for the movie?"

"Sure, Daddy. What was I thinking?" She shoves the DVD back at Troy, hitting him in the stomach with it and then, proceeds over to the pantry to get a bag of microwave popcorn.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Less than ten minutes later, Troy follows Sharpay down into the basement to the "TV Room". Troy is in awe; the TV room in their house is the family room with a television in it. The TV Room, here, resembles a small movie theater. The walls are padded --- Sharpay explains that it contains the sound better. There are speakers all over the room: some on the floor, some mounted on the walls, some in the ceiling. And on the far side of the room is a video screen which takes up the entire wall. It's at least six feet high and eight feet across.

"Um, where's the DVD player?", Troy asks as he holds up the movie.

"In the back of the room", Sharpay snaps as she points to a small cabinet built into the wall.

"But the TV's way up there?", Troy questions, pointing to the front of room.

"That thing in the front is just the screen. There's a video projector in the ceiling, you neophyte. Give me the damn DVD and let's get this over with."

"Oookay", Troy mumbles, confused at her sudden outburst. _Maybe it's those pregnancy hormones I've heard about. _

She rips the DVD box out of Troy's hand and angrily takes it to the player.

They silently settle down on the plush leather sectional sofa to watch the movie. Troy is sitting on one end, hugging an armrest and Sharpay is sitting directly in the middle which is the best location for viewing. Twenty minutes into it and neither of them has spoken since it started. Also, neither of them is paying any attention to what's on the screen.

Troy is busily trying to figure out which guy he's seen Sharpay with lately. _My God, I can't believe she's pregnant. But who's she been out with lately --- Zeke? One of her drama groupies? ... _He really never pays much attention to her, so he doesn't really know who she hangs out with. _ I really only ever see her with Ryan._

Sharpay is surreptitiously glancing at Troy trying to decide whether or not he heard her dad yelling at her earlier. Her dad, obviously, didn't think Troy had heard anything or he wouldn't have been so friendly to him. However, he looks nervous and he keeps staring at her when he thinks she's not looking. _My God, I can't believe I'm pregnant. And now, I'm supposed to ... _ Her eyes well up with tears and she doesn't even bother to wipe them away when they spill out down her cheeks.

Troy thinks he hears something and looks over at Sharpay to see that she is staring blankly up at the movie screen and tears are pouring, unchecked, down her cheeks. She weakly chokes back a sob, but keeps her head focused straight ahead.

Troy scoots closer to her and tentatively reaches out a hand to touch her shoulder as he whispers, "Sharpay? Are you okay?"

Her reaction shocks him. She jerks her head up at him with fear in her eyes and then, anxiously crab-walks backwards across the sofa on her hands and feet until she reaches the opposite armrest. Then, she hugs her knees up to her chest.

"D...don't touch me ... please", she whimpers.

"I'm sorry ... it's just ... well, I kinda, accidentally, heard your dad yelling at you", he tells her quietly.

Her demeanor instantly changes. She uncurls her body and jumps up to stand at her full height, such as it is. An angry scowl falls over her face.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, anyway, my personal savior or something? Because, believe me, Troy Bolton, I'm way beyond saving."

"I just want to help, is all."

"Well, maybe I don't need your help, okay? What am I to you, Bolton? Are you trying to earn extra community service hours by making me your personal reclamation project? Well, I don't need you! So just go back to your perfect little life and stay away from me. Stay away from my fucked-up life and my fucked-up family and my fucked-up father who's somehow managed to ... fuck me up! Ha!" By the time Sharpay finishes her tirade, she's almost hysterical and she starts laughing at her own sad little joke.

"What?", Troy asks in horror. "Your dad? ... What are you ... Oh my God!" Then, it all hits Troy at once. _"A baby! For God's sake, Sharpay, this could ruin us." "Of course, by yourself, Sharpay, because you sure as hell better not tell anyone."_

Troy continues numbly, "You ... you mean your own father ..." He thinks he knows the answer, but he just needs to hear her say it.

Sharpay immediately stops laughing and stares at him with a horribly stricken look on her face, mirroring Troy's.

_Oh God, he didn't know. He didn't know. He didn't know until you just told him and you're not allowed to tell anyone. _ That one fact has been drilled into her head since she was thirteen.

"Oh God ...", she mumbles quietly and then, bolts for the stairs.

"Sharpay! Wait!", Troy calls as he runs after her.

_Boy, she's fast for such a little girl! _ By the time he gets to the kitchen, he hears the back door slam shut and he runs in that direction. Jerking the door open, Troy runs smack into ... Ryan.

"Ooof!", Ryan groans as he rubs his forehead. Ryan reaches down to pick up his dropped gym bag and looks up at the sandy haired boy who almost knocked him down. "Troy? What's going on, man? I just saw Sharpay run by me like the devil, himself, was chasing her."

Not stopping for small talk, Troy asks anxiously, "Which way did she go?"

"Out the back, towards the foothills", Ryan answers, quickly. Then, he turns serious and says, "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"I can't talk now. I need to catch up with her. I'll explain everything later." With that, he runs off in the direction of the Sandia foothills.

The Evans family house is situated at the foothills of the Sandia mountains, which run north-south to the east of Albuquerque. They have a glorious view of the mountains, but not much backyard once you pass their large in-ground swimming pool. The yard climbs up at a sharp angle up into the mountain itself. Troy stops to catch his breath and see if he can spot her. He's just about to turn around when he see a slight sparkle against the muted colors of the southwestern desert landscape. He starts off running again when he realizes it's Sharpay blond hair with the sun reflecting off it. When he finally catches up with her, she's sitting on a large flat rock jutting out from the side of the mountain.

"Hi, boy you're a lot faster than you look", Troy gasps out as he flops down beside her.

"What are you, an idiot or something? I don't want to talk to you, Bolton." She isn't looking at him; instead, she's looking out over the hazy city with her knees pulled up to her chin.

"Well, I think you need someone to talk to", Troy says quietly.

"So you've appointed yourself?"

"What other choices do you have? Who else even knows about this?", Troy asks earnestly. He's still trying to wrap his mind around this whole situation.

Sharpay snaps over and grabs his shirt collar as she growls, "No one knows! And no one can ever know! Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand", Troy replies as he jerks away from her and starts to straighten his collar, "but don't you think we should report this to the police? I mean, they would put him away, Sharpay. They would put him away for a very long time."

The fear in her eyes in palpable. "No, no, you don't understand! Daddy has a lot of money; he'd get out of it; I'm sure. And then ... and then ... he'd hurt Ryan, like he's hurt me. I can't let that happen to my brother. I love him too much. I have to be quiet to protect Ryan."

"Ryan? But Ryan's a guy? How could your dad possibly ..."

"Are you really that naive?", Sharpay asks him, incredulously.

Then, Troy's eyes grow large as he suddenly realizes two things: exactly what Sharpay's talking about and that he really is_ that naive_. "Oh", is all Troy can think to say.

"I can't let that happen to Ryan. He's still innocent about all this and ... and ... it hurts. It hurts so much. ... Much more than ... the other ... way", Sharpay says quietly as she wipes away a tear.

"You mean your dad ...", he couldn't finish the sentence.

She nods wearily. "When I was about fifteen, he thought Ryan was getting suspicious", Sharpay chuckles bitterly as she continues, "He wasn't; Ryan's never had a clue. Anyway, dear ole Charlie decided that I needed a reminder as to what I was protecting Ryan from."

"That bastard..."

"I hate my father, but I can't tell ... and I can't leave ...ever ... and you can't tell either ... please", she adds in a pleading tone.

"It's not right, Sharpay."

"I...I'll do an..anything you w...want if you promise n...not to tell", Sharpay studders out quietly and tentatively places a shaking hand on his shoulder.

Realizing what she's offering, Troy jumps away from her and exclaims, "Oh God, no, no. I don't want anything like that."

Sharpay reacts bitterly and jumps to her feet to face him, "Of course, what could I have been thinking? You've got your perfect little Gabriella, right? And what am I? Just damaged goods..." Then, she turns away from him and walks dangerously close to the edge of the rock and stands looking out over the city.

He walks up behind her, but doesn't get close enough to touch her. "No, that's not what I mean. I mean you should never have to offer yourself to anyone like that. Making love shouldn't be about making deals or keeping other people from getting hurt. It should ..."

Sharpay turns back to Troy and interrupts him. "_Making love?_", she asks sarcastically. "What the hell does that have to do with anything, Bolton. I'm talking about sex ... hot sweaty sex ... up against a wall in the boy's locker room if that's what it'll take to keep you quiet. Love has nothing to do with it. Love has very little to do with me or my life."

"I'm so sorry, Sharpay..."

"I don't need your pity ..."

"Will you just shut up and let me talk?", he shouts as he grabs her by her shoulders.

She jerks back to get out of his grasp and her foot hits some loose rocks. Her eyes grow wide as she starts to fall backwards. Troy is quick to react and he reaches out and pulls her back to him and they both go tumbling to the ground with Sharpay landing on top of a prone Troy.

"Are you okay?", Troy pants out in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine", Sharpay responds automatically.

Then, their eyes lock and he looks at her with true compassion, not pity. Her Ice Queen facade grumbles under his gaze.

"I'm scared Troy. I don't think I can do this alone, anymore", she chokes out.

"You don't have to anymore, Sharpay. I'm here for you now."

He wraps his arms around her and she accepts them without flinching. She buries her head in his shoulder and cries out all her frustrations and shame as he tries to offer what little solace he can.

TBC

Wow, I think this one went pretty well. I was on this whole angst fest these last few days writing this thing, but now I've really got to get back to Unlove You.

Boo hoo, summer's officially over here and now it's back to real life, so to speak. Yuck, RL sucks, don't it?

I think it takes a lot of guts to review this story due to its subject matter, but I know my readers are very gutsy chicks, so please take the time to review and let me know what you think. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7: The Appointment

**Why Is She Really The Ice Queen?**

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise --- I don't own High School Musical, the mouse does.

**Chapter 7: The Appointment**

_"I'm scared Troy. I don't think I can do this alone, anymore", she chokes out._

_"You don't have to anymore, Sharpay. I'm here for you now."_

_He wraps his arms around her and she accepts them without flinching. She buries her head in his shoulder and cries out all her frustrations and shame as he tries to offer what little solace he can._

"Hi", Troy says quietly as he slides in to join Sharpay at the lunch table the next day.

"Hi", she responds back without looking up. She is supposedly reading a book, but Troy glances down and notices that she's holding it upside down. "I called ... you know ... the _place_ ... and made an appointment for this afternoon at 3:30. But I've been thinking ... you don't have to go with me ...", Sharpay says quietly and then in a vulnerable voice adds, "if you don't want to."

"No, that's fine. I don't mind. I said I'd help and I will", he tells her, sincerely. Then, he tentatively reaches over so their hands barely touch each other. She doesn't pull away; instead she looks up at him meaningfully, but doesn't say anything.

"Hey", Troy continues, "You want to get in line with me and grab some lunch."

"Um, no. ... Thanks anyway, but my stomach's not doing so well today", she comments and adds with a bitter chuckle, "Guess that'll be taken care of soon though, right?"

"Yeah, guess so", he says quietly.

She gives him a slight nudge indicating to Chad, who is currently walking toward them purposefully.

"Hey Troy? Why are sitting over here? It's way too icy at this table, ya know?", Chad says with a exaggerated shiver. "Much better where we're sitting", Chad indicates to their regular table where Ryan and Kelsi are sitting.

Troy scowls at his best friend and is about to defend Sharpay when she touches his arm and whispers in his ear. "It's okay. I don't let them bother me, so don't worry about it."

"Meet me at my car after school, alright?", Troy says to her seriously.

"Okay", she whispers back and then, in a louder voice adds, "We'll see what information they have at the public library. Our library's stuff was pretty crappy."

"Yeah, you're right", Troy replies in a normal volume. "We'll drive over there after school." He repeats for Chad's benefit.

As they walk away, Sharpay hears Chad ask Troy, "So you're just hanging out with her because of this project, right?"

She can't hear his answer, but it really doesn't matter what he says because he's all she's got right now.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Hi, guys", Troy says as he joins his friends, leaving Sharpay sitting alone. However, as he looks back to her table, she has gone. The table is empty. Troy sits his food tray down and has a seat.

"Hi, Troy", Ryan returns, "Hey, what was going on with you and my psycho sister yesterday, anyway? I tried to talk to her when she came back in, but she wouldn't even speak to me. I think she's still pissed at me for not being in the fall musical with her. It's always all about her; she is so selfish."

Troy stiffens when he hears this, but he's made a solemn promise to Sharpay to keep quiet. Still...

"Maybe you don't know everything, Ryan", Troy hisses through clenched teeth, "So I'd be careful what I say, if I were you."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Ryan shoots back.

Before Troy can answer, Taylor and Gabriella arrive, giggling breathlessly.

"God, that was so gross", Gabriella comments through her giggles.

"Ewwww, absolutely", Taylor agrees.

"What's so funny?", Kelsi asks with a smile, obviously wanting in on the joke.

"Well, we just figured out how Sharpay stays so slim", Gabriella explains.

"Yeah, we just heard her barfing her lunch up in the girl's bathroom", Taylor continues the story, "Isn't that nasty?"

Troy jumps up from his seat and asks nervously, "Well, is she alright? Did you check on her?"

"Troy", coos Gabriella, "calm down, baby. She's not sick. This isn't the first time for this. We heard her last week, too."

Taylor nods vigorously.

"Well, that doesn't mean ... I mean ... maybe ...", Troy's mind is swirling and he's having problems putting his words together. He wants to help her, but he knows he's not supposed to let anyone know what's going on, so he's sort of stuck.

"Troy ... chill out ... dude. Sit back down", Chad insists.

"Yeah ... yeah ... okay ... um, sorry about that, guys", Troy mumbles as he sits back down.

"Well, now that that's over. We have some exciting news", Taylor says, enthusiastically. "After school today, Gabriella and I are going to UNM for their Robotics demo."

"It's going to be soooo sweet. They have this new robotics program where the robots can actually learn from interacting with their environment."

"Wow girls, that sounds soooo fascinating", Chad says sarcastically.

"Ha ha, Chad", Taylor teases back.

Troy isn't listening at all. He's absentmindedly shoving food into his mouth while watching the doorway, hoping that Sharpay will come back.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After school Troy walks out to his car to find Sharpay sitting on the curb hugging her knees and staring off into space.

"Hey Sharpay, you ready to go?", he asks her casually.

"I guess so. I mean it's for the best, right? I should be happy about this, shouldn't I?", Sharpay asks while she continues to stare off.

"I don't think there's anything that's happening to you right now that you should be happy about, but I do think it's for the best", Troy tells her as he sits down next to her on the hard cement step.

"You know you're nothing like I thought you were. I mean I've always kind of liked you, you know ... like a crush, but I thought you were just one of those dumb jocks who couldn't finish a complete thought if they're lives depended on it."

"You're not who I thought you were either. I thought you were just some stuck-up drama queen, but you're the bravest person I know, Sharpay."

He slowly reaches over and takes her hand and they turn towards each other and lock eyes in silence. It's broken when Troy says lightly, "You had a crush on me? I never noticed."

"Okay, so I was wrong", at Troy's confused look, she continues, "You really are a dumb jock."

They share a small laugh together which quickly dies off into silence again. Troy stands up slowly and pulls her with him.

"We'd better get going; we don't want to be late."

"Yeah, you're right."

Twenty minutes later, they pull into the parking lot of the Planned Parenthood clinic.

"I guess this is it", Sharpay whispers nervously as she fiddles with the hem of her blouse. "Today is just the counseling session. I have to meet with the counselor first and then, they'll make an appointment to come back another day for the ... procedure. Ummm, you want to just wait here for me."

"No, Sharpay. I'll go in with you. I promised to help and I will", Troy explains.

Sharpay turns toward him and chocolate brown meets crystal blue as she pleads, "I don't think that's a good idea, Troy. If you go in with me, they'll think that you ..."

"I don't care what they think. You're not going in there alone; so let's go."

"Please, have a seat", the counselor tells them as they enter the small office. The name plate on her desk identifies her as Joan Summa. "Okay Sarah, I just have a few questions for you."

Sarah Edwards is the name that Sharpay gave when she made the appointment. For obvious reasons she didn't want to give her own name.

"Sure", Sharpay answers quietly. Her hands are clasped together in her lap, but they are still shaking so Troy reaches over and places his left hand over both of hers. They still immediately and she looks up to him in silent gratitude.

"I see you have someone here for support", Ms. Summa says, indicating Troy.

"Yes, this is ... um, Tony, ... my friend."

"Oh, so he isn't the father?", the counselor asks to clarify.

"No", she snaps out quickly.

"And does the father agree with your decision to have an abortion?"

"Yes."

"Sarah, please answer me honestly, are you being pressured by _anyone_ over this?

"No, no, of course not", Sharpay says quickly as her voice starts to rise.

"Really? Because if you are, we need to discuss that to decide if this is really the right decision for you to make. There are other options."

"I ... I", Sharpay stammers. _ Oh God, she's not going to let me do this._

Sensing that this interview is rapidly going downhill, Troy speaks up.

"Please, Ms. Summa. Sarah's just nervous and ... and well, she's trying to protect me. I am the father, you see."

"Troy?", Sharpay says in shock, not even realizing that she used his real name.

"It's okay, _Sarah_. We can tell her the truth. You see, Ms. Summa, my father is the minister at a local church. And if it got out that my girlfriend", Troy says, indicating towards Sharpay, "was, ... well, you understand."

"Of course, T... what was your name, again?"

"Tony, ma'am."

"Right, Tony. Why do you think that ending this pregnancy is the best option for you? Is it because you're embarrassed by what your family and your church would have to say?"

"No, that's not it. It's just we're too young, ma'am. We're both seniors in high school and we both want to attend college. We have our whole lives ahead of us. This just isn't the time for a baby. But later", and he looks over to give Sharpay a meaningful look, "when we're older, then we'll be ready for children, but not now."

"I understand completely and if the two of you understand the seriousness of what you're doing?..."

"Oh, we do. Right, Sarah?"

"Um ... yeah, we do", agrees a stunned Sharpay.

"And you, undoubtedly, will be a strong support system for her, correct?"

"Absolutely, ma'am. I love her", Troy says with sincerity.

"Well", Ms. Summa says as she pulls up the schedule program on her computer. "Are you available on Wednesday afternoon at four o'clock?"

"Yes, that's fine", Sharpay answers and then, turns to Troy, " Tr ... Tony?"

"I'll bring you. I promised; I'm going to be there for you", Troy says truthfully as he squeezes her hand.

As they exit the building, Sharpay touches Troy's shoulder to indicate that he should stop. She turns towards him and takes both his hands in hers.

"I just wanted to thank you again. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. And ... and I had no idea you were such a good liar", she chuckles as a stray tear or two make their way down her cheeks.

"Well, some of it, ... a lot of it ... was true. I will be here for you and not just on Wednesday, but for the long run. I promise. But,..., well, my dad's not a minister", he admits with a smile.

"And I'm not your girlfriend and you're not my baby's father and you don't love me", Sharpay says sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay", Troy says quietly as he pulls her into a comforting hug.

"So am I", Sharpay mumbles into his shoulder.

Then, they reluctantly pull away from each other and walk hand in hand toward the parking lot in the rear of the building.

Neither of them notices the car sitting too long at the traffic light across the street, the car carrying two East High students to a robotics seminar at the local university. Unfortunately, the two students do notice them.

"Maybe it's not what it looks like", Taylor says to Gabriella while they're sitting in Taylor's car.

They're in the parking lot at the university now. The demonstration started five minutes ago, but the two girls are still discussing what, or rather, whom they saw standing in front of the Planned Parenthood Clinic.

"What do you mean by that?", Gabriella snaps at her best friend. "_Of course_, it's not what it looks like."

"Right ... I mean there must be a million reasons why Troy Bolton was hugging, an obviously distraught, Sharpay Evans in front of an abortion clinic ... ... a million reasons...", Taylor trails off.

TBC

Sorry it's so short, but this seemed like a good place to end it.

Goodness, this is soooo depressing. I think I need to back to that cute little baby in Unlove You next.

Poor Sharpay. You guys must think I hate her. Sorry.

I think I need to change my genre to Angst/Angst.


	9. Chapter 8: Misunderstandings & Emergency

**Why Is She Really The Ice Queen?**

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise --- I don't own High School Musical, the mouse does.

**Chapter 8: Misunderstandings and Emergencies **

_"Right ... I mean there must be a million reasons why Troy Bolton was hugging, an obviously distraught, Sharpay Evans in front of an abortion clinic ... ... a million reasons...", Taylor trails off._

Troy isn't sure what he did wrong, but he's definitely sure he's in big trouble. Taylor is ignoring him and Gabriella is shooting poison-laden darts at him with her eyes. _Women ..._

"What are you doing, Troy?", Gabriella snaps at him when she finds him leaning up against her locker at the end of the school day.

"I thought I was waiting for you because you told me yesterday that you wanted a ride home today", Troy states simply as he moves out of her way so she can get into her locker.

Gabriella angrily grabs her books out and slams the door with a loud bang. The hallway is full of students and the noise level is high anyway, so no one pays any attention to them. Then, without saying another word she storms away from Troy and out toward the parking lot.

Troy stands there confused for a couple of seconds before rushing out after her. It takes him a while to find her and by the time he catches up, Gabriella has reached Taylor who is standing by her car, obviously waiting for her friend. Troy has been calling her name since he saw her walking to the parking lot, but she's been ignoring him. He reaches up and touches Gabriella on her shoulder to get her to slow down and she reacts violently by spinning around and screaming at him.

"I don't know what you think you're playing at, but why don't you just run on back to your little drama queen!"

"What?", Troy asks in confusion, "Gabriella, what are you talking about?"

Taylor, who has been watching them from the time they left the building, straightens up and takes a defensive stance beside her friend.

"We saw the two of you yesterday, Troy. ... outside the abortion clinic", Taylor explains while Gabriella stares back at him in anger.

The shocked expression on his face tells them everything they need to know. Or at least, everything they think they need to know.

"It's true isn't it? Sharpay Evans is pregnant", Gabriella hisses at him.

Troy immediately shifts his eyes left and then right, to check if anyone is within hearing range. Thankfully, no one is.

"You can't tell anyone", Troy pleads, "Please, Gabriella, Taylor ... you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Why shouldn't we? I mean my boyfriend has bedded the school's biggest ice queen. We all thought she was frigid, but I guess you know better than most. Right, Troy?"

"What? You think I...", then Troy stops as he realizes that, of course, that's what they'd think. That's what everyone will think. _Oh hell, what have I got myself into._

He's got to fix this right now. "You're wrong, Gabriella. I'm just helping her out. But please, you can't tell anymore...please promise."

"Ha! Fat chance on that one, buddy boy", Gabriella exclaims as the jumps in Taylor's car and they speed away.

_I need to tell Sharpay. Man, I've really messed this whole thing up._

He tries to call her on her cell phone, but gets no answer. Troy knows that Sharpay left school early today. For his community service hours Troy volunteers in the school office during free period and he saw her name on the early release list. Therefore, he drives directly over to her house. They are actually supposed to work on their project tonight anyway; he's just arriving a few hours early. Troy parks his car in the driveway and walks anxiously up to the front door. He knows Ryan is at the gymnastics practice and her father is still out of town, but Sharpay should be here.

After waiting five minutes for her to answer the door, Troy becomes nervous. He cautiously reaches out to turn the handle and is surprised when it opens.

"Sharpay?", he calls out as he slowly steps through the door. "It's me, Troy. I'm sorry I'm a little early, but we need to talk."

Silence.

He steps further into the house and calls for her again.

Nothing.

Troy is just about to turn around and leave when he hears a faint sound coming from upstairs. Suddenly fearing the worse, he takes the steps two at a time until he finds himself in the middle of the second floor hall. Listening for a second, he traces the sound to a room at the end of the long hallway. Upon entering he realizes immediately that this is Sharpay's bedroom. He doesn't pause to look around however as he hears a low moan coming from the en suite bathroom. Troy quickly crosses the large room and peers through the open doorway of the bathroom. What he sees shocks him to his core.

"Oh my God, Sharpay!", Troy exclaims as he rushes to her side.

Sharpay is lying curled up on the floor next to the bathtub. She has one hand pressed to her lower abdomen and the other held between her legs. This second hand is covered in blood --- bright red blood which Troy can see is continuing to flow between her fingers.

She looks up at him through hazy eyes and whispers desperately, "Troy ... hurts ... please help", right before she passes out.

Troy quickly pulls out his cell phone and does the only thing he can think of. He doesn't call 911 like every third grader knows to do. Instead, he calls the one person in all the world whom he knows will be able to handle this situation.

"Hello, Mom? I really need your help."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Mmmmmugh", Sharpay moans against the bright light shining in her eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake. I'll inform the doctor", announces a clipped female voice.

Sharpay tries to open her eyes, but fails.

Some time must have passed because the next time she tries to open her eyes, the room is full of people. Her eyes fall first to Troy who is standing next to the bed holding her hand, then to an older woman standing next to him. Her eyes are the same identical shade of blue as Troy's. She gently reaches over and touches Sharpay's arm.

"Wh ... where am I?", Sharpay rasps out through parched lips.

"You're in the hospital, Sharpay", Troy answers gently.

"Do you remember what happened, dear?", says the woman with Troy's eyes. "I'm Dana Bolton, Troy's mom. You were pretty out of it by the time I arrived at your house."

"What happened? I don't...", Sharpay says vaguely as she anxiously looks around the room.

There is a woman dressed in a nurse's uniform; a tall man in doctor's scrubs; an attractive woman wearing a dark business suit; and an over-weight man wearing a poorly fitted off-the-rack jacket.

The doctor steps forward at Sharpay's question.

"You suffered a spontaneous abortion or, in layman's terms, a miscarriage, Miss Evans. We performed a D and E, or a Dilation and Evacuation, when you came in yesterday. You were hemorrhaging quite profusely."

The woman in the business suit steps forward. "Your medical examination in the ER showed significant signs of sexual abuse, Sharpay. I'm Kathy Holmes, the juvenile counselor assigned to your case, and this is Detective Santiago", she says, indicating the poorly dressed man to her left, "with the Albuquerque Police Department."

_Oh God, no._

TBC

Help! Help! Please, save me from the dark side. Must write fluffy baby chapter! Must write fluffy baby chapter! Aaaaah!

Okay, I'm over that now. Poor, poor Sharpay.

BTW, I wrote the line, "Ha! Fat chance on that one, buddy boy", purposely bad. I just wanted Gabriella to say something dorky.


	10. Chapter 9: Realizations for Everyone

**Why Is She Really The Ice Queen?**

Pairing: TroyPay, eventually

Warning: Contains semi-graphic descriptions of a non-consensual sexual relationship and attempts to handle them in a mature and realistic manner. This is not Disney's HSM, it's mine. Look at the rating. I DO NOT want your mama emailing me about what you're reading.

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise --- I don't own High School Musical, the mouse does.

_Previously..._

_The woman in the business suit steps forward. "Your medical examination in the ER showed significant signs of sexual abuse, Sharpay. I'm Kathy Holmes, the juvenile counselor assigned to your case, and this is Detective Santiago", she says, indicating the poorly dressed man to her left, "with the Albuquerque Police Department."_

"_Oh God, no!"_

**Chapter 9: Realizations for Everyone**

Dana Bolton is staring at her rapidly cooling coffee, sitting untouched on the small table. She's in the waiting room at the hospital and, thankfully, it's empty except for her. She is feeling the initial tension behind her eyes which signifies the beginnings of a humdinger of a headache. Dana can't believe how much has happened in the last six hours. When she received Troy's telephone call and he told her that he had found his friend and she was bleeding all over the floor, she naturally assumed it was a suicide attempt. After all, as a family crisis therapist, she's seen plenty of teen suicide attempts and unfortunately, too many, successful suicides. It always makes her feel like she's a failure when a young person dies, like there must have been something she overlooked, something else she could have done to help.

However, the reality of the situation was much more disturbing than a suicide attempt. When Dana arrived at the Evans house, Troy led her up to Sharpay where she was lying of a pool of her own blood on the floor of a large, luxurious bathroom. She couldn't believe her ears when Troy reluctantly explained Sharpay's condition --- pregnant --- and obviously miscarrying the baby. Sharpay was essentially unconscious, but Dana still made contact with her and spoke to her in a slow, soothing voice until the ambulance arrived.

Later at the hospital, when they were waiting for Sharpay to come out of surgery, Dana and Troy had their first chance to discuss the situation. Dana had to ask Troy if he was the father --- something he vehemently denied. Unfortunately, he wouldn't elaborate further. He knew who the father was, Dana was sure of it, but he wasn't talking. And then later, when she found out that Sharpay was the victim of sexual abuse...

Dana looks up when she hears the door open. Kathy Holmes walks in and heads immediately over the coffee pot in the corner.

"How old is this stuff?", she asks while dubiously looking at the thick, black liquid.

Dana just shrugs, then staring down at her own cup, realizes that she hasn't even tasted it yet.

Kathy pours herself a cup anyway and joins Dana at the small table. She takes a cautious sip of her coffee and winces at the bitterness, but at least it's hot and chocked full of caffeine.

"Well?", Dana asks after several long minutes of silence.

"This is the worst coffee I've ever tasted."

"You know I'm not asking about the damn coffee, Kath. What have you found out?"

She pushes her blond bangs out of her eyes and says, simply, "I'm not at liberty to say."

"Of course you aren't. But it's me ... Dana. We've known each other for, what, twenty years? We've been through too much for you to close up on me. We were college roommates, for crying out loud. And after all, I do contract work for the police too. It was a fifty-fifty shot that they could have called me in for this case."

"No there wasn't, Dana", Kathy says solemnly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" There's a tinge of suspicion in her voice.

"Because Troy hasn't been ruled out as a suspect; that's what it means", she says bluntly.

"What? You've got to be shittin' me!" Dana stands up angrily and starts pacing around the small room. "That's crazy, Kathy, and you know it. Troy has nothing to do with what's happened to that girl. He was only trying to help her."

"I know", Kathy Holmes says in a tired voice as she rubs at the space between her eyebrows. "I believe you, but Santiago isn't ruling out any male who's been in contact with her. And between you and me ... Troy's lack of cooperation isn't helping any. He knows more than he's saying."

Dana sits back down with her friend and looks at her pointedly. "I think you're right. He does know more, but he won't talk to me either."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think Santiago actually believes Troy is Sharpay's abuser. He's just not willing to rule anyone out right now. Sharpay, herself, could clear this whole thing up in seconds, but she's being as closed mouthed as your son. How's he handling all this, by the way?"

"I haven't really had a chance to discuss it with him. You, police types, won't leave him alone", Dana says with a slight smile on her face. "He's in with her now. I expect we'll go home when he's finished. I'm exhausted; I can just imagine how he feels ... or that poor girl."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy is sitting quietly on the small chair next to Sharpay's bed. She's asleep and he wants to talk to her, but he doesn't want to wake her. Just then, her head starts to move back and forth from left to right as if she's shaking her head to indicate 'no' in a very dramatic way. Alarmed, Troy stands to move closer to the bed. She starts mumbling and moaning in her sleep, obviously caught up in some unpleasant nightmare. _Or a memory_, thinks Troy.

Suddenly, Sharpay's eyes fly open and she looks around the room in a panic, but no other part of her body moves except for her eyes.

"It's okay, Sharpay", Troy says in a soothing tone.

She meets his eyes and seems to instantly calm down. He reaches a cautious hand out and gently touches her arm. She doesn't flinch or try to pull away and he takes this as a good sign.

"You were only having a bad dream", he continues in that same melodious voice.

"No ... It wasn't a dream. It was real. It's all real, Troy", she replies in a small voice, so unlike the Drama Queen persona she's perfected.

"I know ... I'm sor..."

"Why the hell did you bring me here?", she suddenly shouts at him while angrily throwing his hand away from her.

"What?", Troy asks with a confused expression on his face.

"What were you thinking?", she snaps. Sharpay is staring at him with malice on her face.

"What was I thinking?! ... I thought I was saving my friend's life. That's what I was thinking!", he shoots back at her.

"Well, did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to be saved? If you'd have just let me die, it would have solved all my problems. Now, the police are asking questions, Troy --- questions that I can't answer. This is just horrible!", she shouts and then, immediately, breaks down crying, holding her head in her hands.

Without even thinking, Troy steps back up to the bed and envelopes her into a tight hug. Sharpay uncurls herself and willingly accepts his embrace.

After a few minutes she pulls herself together enough to look up at him with an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry ... I know you were just trying to help, but now..."

"Now ... it's over Sharpay. The police will arrest your father and everyone will be safe. There is no way he can get out of this."

"Arrest? ... What did you tell them?", she asks frantically. "Please tell me you didn't ..."

"I never said anything; I promised you I wouldn't tell and I didn't. I sat in an _interview_ room with that huge detective, Santiago; it was more like an interrogation than an interview; anyway, he_ interviewed_ me for over an hour" Then, he drops his voice to a whisper as he says, "Sharpay, I'm one of the suspects. They think I'm the one who hurt you."

"That's crazy!", she shouts back.

"Hey, keep it down; there's an officer outside the room."

"Oh, this is horrible. I ... I guess I need to tell someone the truth."

"Yeah, I really think you should."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Wow, that's one hell of a house", Officer Jake Smith says with a low whistle.

"Yeah, I bet a guy like that doesn't have to worry about how he's gonna pay for college. Heck, he probably owns the college", responds his partner, Sgt. Darius Webster.

"Yeah and this is probably a huge waste of our time. I mean this isn't some red-neck, hill billy family from that movie, Deliverance."

"I don't know, Jake. You never know what goes on inside someone else's house. Well, let's get this over with. Who we lookin' for? The father and the son, right?", asks Webster as he gazes up at the huge house.

"Uh, yeah... Son's name is Ryan. Father's Charles. No complaints against either of them. I'm tellin' ya, Sarge, this is a waste of time", Smith insists as he looks at the computer monitor and then prints out the information to take with them.

Webster slowly steps out of the patrol car and hoists up his belt on his ever expanding middle-aged waist. Smith, the younger of the two by fifteen years, springs out and barely remembers to grab his hat before closing the door.

It's almost ten o'clock at night, but Ryan is full of energy. He saunters out of the kitchen, casually throwing an apple up in the air and catching it. Life couldn't be better. He's finally in control; no more following in Sharpay's shadow. Gymnastics has changed everything. He's on the second step, headed to his room, when the doorbell rings.

"Dad?", Ryan calls out, "Can you get the door?"

Charles, who is in his study, calls back through the open study door. "I'm on an important call, Ryan. You get it, son."

"Sure, no prob."

Charles Evans had just returned from a business trip earlier that evening and had gone straight to his study to catch up on some important business calls as soon as he finished dinner.

Ryan opens the door to reveal two uniformed Albuquerque police officers.

Smith glances down at his clipboard and asks, "Ryan Evans?"

"Umm, yeah. I mean yes, officer. What can I do for you? Is it time for our annual donation to the Police Auxiliary Fund? I know my father always gives generously."

"Not exactly, son", Webster says as he steps, uninvited, over the threshold and into the house. Smith follows.

"Is your father at home? We need both of you to accompany us down to the station. It concerns your sister."

"My sister? What about her?", Ryan asks with a tiny bit of concern in his voice. Then, realizing it's been awhile since he's seen her, adds, "I don't even know where she is."

"She's in the hospital, son. She was admitted early this afternoon", Webster tells him with a bit of animosity in his voice. He has a seventeen year old daughter himself and he can't imagine that no one would miss her if she didn't come home.

"Really?" Now his concern is genuine. "What happened? Was she in some sort of accident or something?"

"Maybe you ought to go get his dad", Smith says as he steps forward slightly. And to reassure him, adds, "Then, we only have to say things once."

"Oh, okay. He's just in his study. I'll go get him."

Ryan walks quickly to towards his father's study. He's starting to feel guilty since he was just thinking how wonderful it was to be out from under Sharpay thumb. And now ... he arrives at the study door, which he notices is now closed. _Odd ... he must have just closed the door and if Dad got up to close the door, why didn't he just come out?_, thinks Ryan.

Ryan knocks on the door and listens for his dad's voice telling him to enter ... but it doesn't come. He tries to turn the knob and is surprised to find it locked. He can hear his father moving around in the room, but he isn't answering Ryan's insistent pleas.

"Dad? The police are here. They want to talk to us; it's about Sharpay; she's in the hospital. The police want to talk to us both together", Ryan shouts through the door.

He can hear his father moving around in the room, but he isn't answering Ryan's insistent pleas.

The two police officers are watching from the foyer and walk over in concern.

"Is there a problem here?", Sgt. Webster asks.

"Um, I don't know. Dad's in there, but he's not answering and the door's locked."

"Stand aside, son, and let us handle this", the officer says with authority.

"Mr. Evans? This is the Albuquerque Police Department. We need you to come out now and speak with ..."

Before he can finish a loud, sharp pop is heard from inside the room. The two officers gave each other knowing look and immediately start to break down the door with their shoulders.

"What's going on?", shouts a panicked Ryan. "What is that noise?"

The door splinters up and the two officers rush inside with Ryan trailing closely behind them. The eldest of the three, Sgt. Webster, lets out a sigh of disgust when his eyes settle on the desk. The younger officer, Smith, turns immediately to the side and throws up. And Ryan Evans, upon seeing his father calmly sitting at his desk with most of his brain splattered out back of his head and a smoking handgun still clutched tightly in his hand, faints dead away.

TBC

I know it's short and most will consider it a filler, but it really does carry the story forward.

Please R & R.


	11. Chapter 10: The Decision

**Why Is She Really The Ice Queen?**

Pairing: TroyPay, eventually

Warning: Contains semi-graphic descriptions of a non-consensual sexual relationship and attempts to handle them in a mature and realistic manner. This is not Disney's HSM, it's mine. Look at the rating. I DO NOT want your mama emailing me about what you're reading.

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise -- I don't own High School Musical, the mouse does.

_Previously..._

_The door splinters open and the two officers rush inside with Ryan trailing closely behind them. The eldest of the three, Sgt. Webster, lets out a sigh of disgust when his eyes settle on the desk. The younger officer, Smith, turns immediately to the side and throws up. And Ryan Evans, upon seeing his father calmly sitting at his desk with most of his brain splattered out back of his head and a smoking handgun still clutched tightly in his hand, faints dead away._

**Chapter 10: The Decision **

Jake Smith reenters the study after washing up in the powder room.

"Sorry about that", he mumbles to his more senior partner.

"Don't sweat it. It happens to all of us."

"How's the kid doin'?"

"I got him up to his room. Man, this is one honkin' big house, ya know? Anyway, he's lying down."

Webster brushes his latex covered hand through his thick kink of salt and pepper hair and looks around the room. It's standard operating procedure for them to wear gloves at a crime scene even if they aren't part of the CSI team. They haven't touched anything and Charles Evans' body is still sitting, slightly slumped, in his plush leather desk chair. He walks over to the desk and look around without touching anything.

"Shouldn't you wait for the detectives?", warns Smith. "They'll be here soon."

"I don't need to wear a suit to do my job. I'm just looking around, is all."

He continues to study the top of the desk.

"Looks like he was talking on the phone right before we came in. He didn't put it back in the cradle to charge." Webster points at the phone laying in the middle of pristine surface. "Didn't take any notes."

"What?", Smith says, feeling nervous about even being in the room.

"Well... it just seems like a big shot like this guy would take notes ... you know, while he's talking."

"I suppose."

"Wonder who he talked to last. I mean, if you was gonna off yourself, who would you want to be the last person you talked to?"

"My priest", Smith replies, without hesitation.

"Maybe he didn't want to be talked out of it or maybe he's not Catholic."

Webster reaches over and picks up the telephone.

"What are you doin', man!?", Smith exclaims. "You're not supposed to be touching that."

"Don't worry yourself so much, Jake. I'll put it back. I just really want to know, you know?"

He turns over the phone and hits redial.

"Hi!", answers a peppy recorded answering machine voice. "This is Sharpay's phone, but I'm busing now -- probably beating off hordes of my adoring fans. So just leave a message at the ..."

"Mmmm", says Webster.

"What?" Now he's got Smith curious too.

"Well, it seems Mr. Evans called his daughter last. At least somebody in this family was concerned about the girl. I got her voice mail. Wonder what happened when he called?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Fifteen minutes before the police and Ryan burst into the study..._

_**Bop, bop, bop! Bop to the Top! **__**Slip and slide and ride that rhythm **_

Dana and Kathy are walking towards Sharpay's room when music comes blaring out of the plastic hospital bag that Dana is carrying.

"What in the world?...", Kathy asks.

"It must be Sharpay's phone." Kathy gives her friend a confused look and Dana quickly adds, "I forgot, you don't have kids. It's not enough that it ring, phones have to have personality now, as well."

She says all this as she's digging through the bag. The ER nurse gave Mrs. Bolton all of Sharpay's belongings before she went into surgery and stuffed them into a handled plastic bag. Finally, Dana finds the elusive phone and pops it open without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Sharpay? Where the hell are you?"

The connection is terrible. She can barely make out the man's voice and assumes he must be in the same predicament.

"I'm sor..."

"Yeah, well, sorry isn't going to cut it", he barks out and then, immediately, his voice drops to a forced whisper, "Did you get rid of it?"

Dana is taken aback and quickly realizes she needs to share this call with Kathy. She knows this phone has speaker mode, but finding it would take to long, so she motions for Kathy to come closer and Dana tips the phone over for her to hear.

"What..."

"The abortion, Sharpay. Quit being play acting. This isn't one of your drama productions. Did you have the fucking abortion because if you didn't there'll be hell to pay!"

Kathy is livid. She angrily pulls the phone out of Dana's hand.

"Who is this?", she demands with authority gained from working with hundreds of troubled teens and their families.

Charlie Evans pulls the phone back from his face in confusion to make sure he dialed the right number. He did. Then, he asks cautiously, "Sharpay?"

"No, this is Kathy Holmes. I'm the juvenile counselor assigned to Sharpay's case by the police. May I have _your_ name?"

"_Counselor? Police?_ Is she in some sort of trouble?"

"Sharpay's in the hospital. If you would, please, give me your name, perhaps..."

_**Click!**_

Kathy looks over at Dana in disappointment.

"Bastard hung up on me."

Arriving at Sharpay's door, they knock gently before entering. She starts to close the phone, but Dana stops her.

"Wait! Check the caller ID. If he's in her address book, we'll know who he is or at the very least, the police can trace the number."

"Good idea." Kathy's already got the phone open and looking up the call history. Then, she lets out a long sigh.

"What is it?"

"I, honestly, don't know why I keep doing this job. I'm not suppose to let these thing get to me, but they still do."

When she stops there, Dana exclaims in irritation, "Kathy, _who_ was it?"

Kathy doesn't say anything. She simply holds the phone out so Dana can see it. There, clearly displayed on the screen -- _Daddy_.

"Better turn the phone off. We don't want him calling her back and upsetting her."

"Good idea."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So... you'll tell them", Troy says as he holds Sharpay's hand. She's so pale and cold. Her hand is like ice.

"I-I suppose. I mean...I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"That's not why I want you to tell, Sharpay. It's the right thing to do. That's _why_ you should tell them."

Just then, there's a knock at the door and Dana Bolton and Kathy Holmes enter the room.

"Hi honey", Dana says warmly as she walks directly up to Sharpay. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm ... still a little tired."

"The doctor says you can be released tomorrow if you're blood work comes back normal."

"Released?", Sharpay asks with ill-disguised fear in her voice. "I don't want to go back home." Her voice sounds small like a little girl.

_She looks like a little girl right now_, thinks Dana. With her hair combed out straight and with no makeup, she barely looks twelve years old.

Troy steps up. "Mom, Mrs. Holmes. Sharpay wants to tell you something. Right, Sharpay?"

"Yeah", comes that little girl voice again.

"Just take your time, Sharpay. We're not here to pressure you", assures Kathy Holmes as she pulls up one of the small chairs near Sharpay's bed. Towering over the girl is no way to make her feel comfortable.

"It's just ... if I tell ... well, what will happen to him? I mean ... how long ... Will he have to go to prison?", Sharpay asks with genuine concern in her voice.

Troy is shocked. _Why did she ask that? Why does she care, at all, all happens to that bastard?_

"That depends on the circumstances." Kathy says in a calm, smooth manner, though inside her blood is boiling. Combining Sharpay's question with the earlier telephone conversation with her father can lead to only one conclusion.

"I...um...wouldn't want him to get in too much trouble ... is all."

"Sharpay, he needs to face the consequences of his actions. What's happened to you is a crime and deserves to be punished."

"I...um..."

Sharpay is cutoff by Mrs. Holmes' cell phone ringing.

"Excuse me", she offers as she steps from the room.

"Sharpay...what are you doing?", Troy asks with pain in his eyes for her.

"I don't want him to get trouble, Troy." There is so much emotion in her voice that it's actually painful to listen to her. "I know you don't understand, but I love him. He's my ...", but she stops mid-sentence when she realizes that Mrs. Bolton is still in the room.

Kathy Holmes steps back into the room with a solemn look on her face.

"Something's happened."

TBC

Please R&R. And thank you for all your support for this less than pleasant topic.


End file.
